


a warm day at sea

by TinyPotato02



Category: One Piece
Genre: Entirely platonic, Fluff, Gen, I just love the closeness of the straw hats relationship, Platonic Cuddling, this isn’t supposed to be romantic I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyPotato02/pseuds/TinyPotato02
Summary: The crew takes the chance to relax on the Sunny.





	a warm day at sea

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhahhah I wrote this in an hour and I thought it was cute so I posted it
> 
> If no one read the tags, this is entirely platonic. I don’t ship any of the Strawhats ‘cause they are definitely more like a family
> 
> But I mean, heck, if the only reason you would read this is for a ship, then read it like it is one, idc

Gentle waves lapped at the sides of the Sunny. The sun was shining down on the large ship and the wind rustled the leaves of the tangerine trees on the deck. For a rare, fleeting moment, everything was calm. 

Robin and Nami relaxed on the deck while Sanji abided to their every word.

Franky was in his workshop, hammering away at who knows what.

The faint sound of Brook slowly playing Bink’s Sake rang out through the ship. The violin’s strings singing with each movement of the bow.

Usopp was reminiscing one of his many great adventures to Chopper, who stared up at him, eyes sparkling in admiration.

Zoro was asleep, like a cat in a sunbeam, he reclined on the deck; basking in the warmth.

As for their hyper captain, Luffy was sitting on the figurehead as he had done so many times before on the Going Merry. He was lost in thought, quietly staring out to the vast blue surrounding the ship. He knew one false move could make him tumble into the depths of the ocean, but he kept his head forward and closed his eyes.

As he sat, he was struck with a dull pang of loneliness. He dragged back to memories of losing his nakama at Sabaody and he stood with a start.

Luffy hopped over the lion mane and quietly made his way to the grassy deck. He smiled softly as he saw his crew members scattered around the ship. With a heavy sigh, he walked over the the sleeping swordsman.

He sat down beside Zoro and leaned back on his strong shoulder. He closed his eyes and brought his legs up a bit.

Zoro stirred and his eye cracked open. He looked down at his sleeping captain and grumbled, “Oi, Sencho, get offa me!”

Luffy giggled, the swordsman’s deep voice rumbling in his ear, “Shh, Zoro’s so loud.”

The green haired man rolled his eyes and slouched against the firm Adam wood behind him.

A quiet exhale of relaxation brought a faint smile to Zoro’s as his captain’s eyes shut.

A steady breeze ruffled Zoro’s hair and caused Luffy’s hat to shift on his head. The rubber man’s hand lifted and he pulled the straw hat over his eyes.

Soon a snore was drawn out of Luffy’s mouth, surprising Zoro. His three swords clinked together in his arms and he cringed, wondering if he awoke the raven haired boy.

Fortunately, Luffy was still sleeping soundly. Zoro’s heavy eyelid slipped into place, blacking out his surroundings and he joined his captain in hushed tranquility. 

Just vaguely, Zoro heard two pairs of footsteps approaching. One far heavier than the other, who seemed to be bouncing towards him.

The smaller of the pair bounded over and curled up between Luffy and Zoro’s legs. A hard horn poked Zoro in the side and he grunted.

“Ah! I’m sorry Zoro!” Chopper whispered.

The one that came with Chopper plopped down on Zoro’s other side and leaned on his arm in a similar fashion as Luffy.

A curly head of hair met Zoro’s nose and he snorted, eyes opening enough to see ponytail of poofy, black hair.

Usopp grinned over his shoulder before turning back to a sketchbook in his hands.

With nakama surrounding him, Zoro sighed. Looking down at the doodling sniper, who appeared to by contemplating upgrades to Kabuto. He peered over at Chopper, who had be wrapped in one of Luffy’s rubbery arms, his hooves rested on his fair skin. Finally he looked at the straw hat covering his captain’s eyes.

Zoro exhaled a breath he didn’t even know he was holding, and let his eyes closed. His lips curled in a pleasant smile. A comfortable silence swept across the deck once more accompanied by the oh so faint violin.

The calm was nice. Rare and joyful. A break from the battles and a chance for spending time with one another. Even if it took the form of a sleeping pile of moss, a rubber man, a raccoon dog, and long-nosed sniper.

**Author's Note:**

> Very cute, very wholesome, I love these lads
> 
> If there are any grammatical issues or just issues in general, please tell me! I want to improve my writing in every way possible so don’t hesitate to let me know.
> 
> I always appreciate reviews and they really inspire me to keep writing. 
> 
> That’s all I’ve got to say, so thanks for reading!


End file.
